paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup Pup Boogie Nights (part 3)
Well, it's taken a while, but my muse finally came through. Ladies and Gentlemen, Children and Pups of all ages, I present: PUP PUP BOOGIE NIGHTS (PART 3) Our story continues at the Lookout where Ryder and the pups are preparing for the event of the year in Adventure Bay. The day has finally come for the Pup Pup Boogie Nights dance-off at the Crumpett Center and everyone who is anyone is ready to strut their stuff on the mat. All the pups have been practicing for the past week to hone their pup pup boogie skills in the hopes of being the winner. "Alright pups, time to head over to the arena" Ryder says as the pups are getting in some last-minute practice. "I can't wait to get there" Marshall says as he prepares for one last tail spin. Of course, he spins himself and the rest of the pups outside the lookout. At the arena, the final arrangements are being made. The DJ for the event, Carl DuBois is going through his selection of dance hits on his laptop while technicians are finishing the sound and light checks. "Everything is ready to go Mr. Crumpett" the lead technician says. "Well done" Crumpett says as he walks onto the dance floor with Baron and Baroness by his side. Mr. Crumpett looks at his watch and notices it's almost time to open the doors. "Alright everyone, let's get this party started" Crumpett says as he signals for the doors to be opened. As the doors to the arena open, the crowd ooh and ah at the sights and sounds of the largest disco in Adventure Bay opens. On cue, Carl starts the music going and pretty soon, folks are out on the dance floor showing their moves. About that time, Ryder and the pups, along with Mayor Goodway and Captain Turbot all enter the building. "My goodness" the mayor exclaims. "This will definitely be an exciting evening for everyone" she adds. "Ryder, pups" Mr. Crumpett says as he is walking around the building. "Good to see you all here this evening" Crumpett says as the music continues in the background. "The registration table is over in the corner" Crumpett tells everyone. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go meet the judges". With that, Crumpett and his bodyguards take their leave. Everyone makes their way over to the registration table and signs in. They are then directed to the dressing rooms to select their costumes. Up on stage, the music comes to a halt and Mr. Crumpett and the members of the Board of Directors of the Pup Pup Boogie Toy Company come on stage. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen" Mr. Crumpett says. "Welcome to the premiere party for Pup Pup Boogie 3, Dance The Night Away" he announces. The crowd returns thunderous applause and cheers. "We have invited the best Pup Pup Boogie players to a dance-off to be awarded this trophy and a donation to their favorite charity" Crumpett goes on to say. "Ladies and Gentlemen, take your positions" Crumpett goes on to say. With that, Carl starts the music and the dance-off begins. As the competition continues, the judges (who are sitting at the dais on stage) watch their monitors as the participants move and groove to the music. After the first round, 10 contestants are eliminated. After a short break, the second round begins. Round by round, 10 contestants are eliminated until it's down to the final 10. MORE TO COME Ladsone